totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tak, jestem narcyzem. I co z tego?
Chris: Ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Camilie: Chwila, chwila! Przerwałą ten jakże dobrze zapowiadający się wstęp. Camilie: Co się dzieje, że jesteś ostatnio taki.. taki.. odpowiedzialny i przechodzący do rzeczy! Chris: W poprzenim odcinku zawodnicy stanęli do niesamowitego turnieju w którym doszło do wielu znaczących. Ta się wpieprzyła w kadr. Camilie: Nie ignoruje się mnie! Chris: Nie widzisz, że preóbuję zrobić skrót poprzedniego odcinka! Camilie: No widzisz! Poprawiłą mu kołnierz. Camilie: Od razu lepiej. Chris: Uh.. Puście już czołówkę! Wściekły na nią zszedł z kamery. Camilie: Ohom. Wyczuwam niezłą wściekłość na kogoś albo na coś. W każdym razie! Ja dokończę. Zawodnicy coś tam się bili, ale wszyscy wiemy ze najlepsza była ring girl. Wskazuje na siebie. Camilie: Ostatecznie jakimś cudem wygrał Paolo i pozbył się gotki z gry. Było szesnastu, została mniej niż połowa. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Hotel Apartament W milczeniu Paolo siedział nieco podenerwowany czyją na sobie porażający wzrok Beth. Paolo:... Otwierał już usta, ale nie mógł niczego wydobyć. Dalej siedział jak na ścięcie. Sama Beth jedynie westchnęła. Beth: Powiedz mi tylko jedno. Obróciła głowę w jego stronę. Beth: Gdyby nie Gwen to mnie byś wyrzucił? Paolo: Niee! Oczywiście, że nie! Ja nie mógłbym tego zrobić! Przecież ja.. cię lubię, lubię. Beth: To dlaczego? Paolo: Ja.. miałem urazę. Do niej zamiast do siebie. Zrobiło mu się smutno. Beth: No już. Ja też jestem zła za to co się stało. Paolo: Przepraszam cię Beth! Przepraszam za to co się stalo przezemnie i Gwen z Lindsay. Beth: Niee.. ja też ją zaniedbała. Oboje się przytulili. Beth: No i zmusiłam ją do lubienia ciebie. Nie byłam za dobra przyjaciółka. Paolo: Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką! Beth: Tak tylko mówisz. Paolo: To prawda! Beth: Już dobrze. Ale przynajmniej obiecajmy sobie! Trzymajmy się razem do końca gry. Z Lindsay się pogodzimy. Gwen pójdzie w niepamięć bo to przyjażń chyba z przymusu. Paolo: A ja nie będę już jej zaczepiał i zmuszał do przyjażni! Beth: Podobnie. Przytulili się. Beth: To co? Idziemy do bufetu? Paolo: Czytasz mi w myślach! Oboje natychmiast pobiegli do stołu. Stołówka W tym samym czasie Heather sama postanowiłą coś przegryść na ząb. Heather: Samoobsługa? Stanęła przy blacie i rozglądneła się ale po Chefie ni widu ani słychu. Heather: I to lubię! Już miała sięgać, gdy nagle wyskoczył Alejandro. Alejandro: No by tak zabierać się od razu do deseru? Heather: IDIOTO! Wkurzona rzuciła tackę, ale ten ją złapał w locie. Heather: Nie strasz mnie tak! Alejandro: Przepraszam, chciałem po prostu zobaczyć ta minę. Heather: Zaraz coś innego zobaczysz i niebędzie to w jasnych barwach! Alejandro: Grożby karalne? Oj Heather, rozczulasz mnie. Heather: Czego w ogóle chcesz? Nie powinieneś knuć ze swoim mega sojuszem mężczyzn. Alejandro: Proszę cię! Ja miałbym współpracować z nimi? Oni są zwykłymi idiotami. Heather: A jednak jakoś potrzebowałeś tego by wywalić Gwen. Alejandro: Proszę cię. Gdybym wygrał na pewno zwróciłbym największa uwagę na ciebie. Poza tym pamiętaj. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Alejandro: Mnie się łatwo nei wywala a ja jestem pamiętliwym. Ta strzeliła mu ziemniakiem w czoło. Heather: Wybacz. Znużyła mnei rozmowa a chciałam zobaczyć jak się ta łyżka nadaje na procę. Alejandro: Idiotka... Zrzucił z siebie ziemniaki z czoła. Ta wytkneła język i sama siadła przy stole. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj mam przeczucie, że na pewno wygram. Oj tak. Gwiazdy to dzisiaj napisały na niebie. Albo raczej.. *Rozkłada gazetę* Horoskop przepowiada mi dzisiaj spełnienie marzenia. A moim marzeniem jest *jedzie po szyi jakby chciał ściąć* wywalenie Heather. Luksusowe piętro Chrisa W tym samym czasie na piętrze gdzie rezydował Chris trwałą niesamowita wrzawa.Camilie siedziała przy drzwiach nasłuchując się ich kłótni. Camilie: Co się tak drą? Wyglądała przez uchylone drzwi. Camilie: Szlak by to nie słychać za dobrze. Przystawiła ucho nasłuchując się. Camilie: Co? Związek? Aaa! Wpadła jej myśl. Camilie: Pewnie drą koty o tą aferę, że Chris jest gejem. No ja nie mogę! Czuję się tutaj jak tajna agentka. Nagle zatkała sobie usta. Camilie: Która za dużo mówi. Nie wystarczyło to bo Chris natychmiast ją znalazł w szafie. Chris: Prosiłem cię by ciebie tutaj nie było! Camilie: Szukałam.. no.. emm.. szminki i tych butów. Chef: To moja szafa! Camilie: Ooo dlatego ten wojskowy styl do mnie nie pasował. Uśmiechała się głupio, maskując swój strach. Chris: Wynoś się! Wynoś się my mamy sprawy do załatwienia! Wręcz siłą ją chwycili i ciągneli przez pokój. Camilie: Ale co mam robić!? Otworzyli drzwi i wyrzucili ją. Chris: Zajmij się zawodnikami i poprowadż odcinek. Zatrzasnął zaraz po tych słowach. Ta zamiast rozpaczać dostała gwiazdki w oczach i mogła zająć się prowadzeniem o którym skrycie marzyła. Choć nie sądziła, że Chris na tak wiele jej pozwoli. W pośpiechu ruszyła przygotowywać się do swojej roli tymczasowej prowadzącej. Baraki Jen przerażona ostatnio zaistałą sytuacją próbowała wyładować swoją wielką frustrację na podszuszkę. Tłukła ją ile wzlezie. Jen: Jak mogłeś! Uderzyła jeden raz. Jen: Tak mnie chciałeś potraktować! Uderzyła po raz kolejny. Jen: Nie wybaczę, nie daruję. Victor ty świnio! Uderzyła tak, że rozwaliło ją na wylot. W tej samej chwili wszedł Alejandro. Alejandro: Wyczuwam niezwykle bojowe nastawienie. Jen: Nie mam ochoty na przepychanki słowne.. Alejandro: Przepychanki? Nie mam zamiaru. I tak mam już ich dość z Heather. Jen: I szukasz innej okazji? Co to to nie. Nie chcąc dalej z nim rozmawiać obróciła się i odeszła jaknajdalej od neigo zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Alejandro: I tak wiem, że pogadamy. Wydawało mu się jakby tak rzeczywiście miało być. Sam wrocił do swoich spraw. Piwnice W tej mrocznej piwnicy było słychać wesoły śpiew pewnej dziewcznyny. Tak była to Sierra. Znalazła sobie pudło, narysowała węglem ekran a szczur robił jej za myszkę. Rozłożona spoglądała się na nędzną karykaturę Cody`ego. Sierra: Witaj mój ukochany! Związała szczura by jej czasem nie uciekł. Sierra: Poczatujemy sobie co! Wysunęła coś jakby klawiaturę. Było na niej kilka śmieci, które miały robić za klawisze. Sierra: Dzisiaj siedzę w mrocznej wieży! Zamknięta księżniczka która czeka na swojego księcia. Okrutny władca Christoph pragnął serca księżniczki. Księżniczka wiele razy odmawiała jemu wybawcy. Zaraz! Ale kto to! Nagle... Victor: Wow.. to tak bardzo... Obróciła się pacząc na niego z krzywą twarzą. Sierra: Chcesz mieć problemy? Victor: A może! Przecież i tak wygram. Odparł pewny siebie. Sierra: W oczach Jen pewnie bedziesz przegranym. Wielkim przegranym. Victor: Przecież wygrałem! Dostrzeże we mnie wspaniałego zwycięzcę! Nikt lepiej nie wypadł. A jak potrzyma ze mną jak i ten męski sojusz to nawet strach nie jest mi obcy. Sierra: Strach nie jest ci obcy? Hahaha! Nie znasz się i tyle. Victor: A CO TY MOŻESZ WIEDZIEĆ! Sierra: Nie wydzieraj się! Tylko mój mąż tak może robić. Victor: Urojony mąż. Niespodziewanie oberwał węglem prosto od Sierry. Ta się zaśmiała i wróciła do swojego świata wyobrażni. Wejście do hotelu Camilie: Jesteście! Zobaczmy, dwa, cztery, pięć, siedem! Wyliczyła sobie na palcach dla pewności. Camilie:Tak wszyscy są. Alejandro: Chris chce mieć wielkie wejście czy jak? Camilie: Wyjątkowo nie. Chris powiedzmy, że ma problemy z Chefem. Widocznie ten jego powrót wywołał jakieś kontrowersje i skandal czy coś w ten deseń. Wiecie ponoć niby promują.. no sami wiecie! Jen: Więc tak bardzo to wywołało zawieruszenie. Camilie: W rzeczy samej! Heather: Czego mógł się spodziewać? Aprobaty? Sam się tak zachowywał to niech ma. Camilie: Więc ja poprowadzę dzisiejsze zadanie! Jedynie stażysta ziewnął w oddali. Camilie: Poważnie? Paolo nagle zaczał klaskać. Właściwie tylko dlatego by zakryć swoje roztargnienie. Camilie: No chociaż jeden porządny! I to na dodatek mistrz gry! Paolo: Czyli czas na część ze specjałami! Camilie: Pojęcia nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale dostaniesz dzisiaj pewną możliwość. Wprawdzie to miało być zadanie dla sześciu, ale tak bardzo chciałam je ocenić i poprowadzić że przyśpieszę je! Miała gwiazdki w oczach. Camilie: Do tego zadania dobierzesz pary! Jedna osoba niestety będzie działała sama. To jakby poniekąd ułatwienie. Bo zwycięska para stanie do dogrywki o tytuł mistrza gry! Alejandro: Halo! Może najpierw niech podzieli. Camilie: Słusznie. Skierowała wzrok na niego. Paolo: No to troszku zamieszamy! Uśmiechnął się jakby już wiedząc jak ich podzieli. Paolo: Niech Heather będzie z Victorem! Oboje krzywo się spojrzeli w swoje strony. Paolo: A Alejandro wraz z Jen! Jakoś nie byli rozczarowani, że trafili na siebie. O dziwo. Paolo: No i przepraszam Sierra, ale jesteś bez pary. Sierra: Nie to nawet lepiej! Odparła z wielką ulgą. Sierra: Nie chciałabym tak haniebnie zdradzić Cody`ego bo mogłabym być tylko z nim w drużynie więc nawet trochę wdzięczna jestem! Camilie: Okej! Skoro podział jest to wyjaśnię zasady pierwszego zadania. Otóż w jednym z odcinków Grecji czy Cetrum odbył się pokaz mody! Tak, pewnie chyba pamiętacie. Jen: O tak.. miałam najlepszego partnera. Paolo: Sukieneczka była zwiewna! Alejandro: To coś w sukience... Od razu go zaczęło mdlić po wczorajszym. Camilie: Soł, macie cały dzień by przygotować wasze seksownie romantyczne zdjęcie w plenerze! Najlepsze zdjęcie pozwoli zwycięskiej parze powalczyć o tytuł mistrz gry. Średniej klasy zdjęcie dostanie nagrodę w postaci nietykalności dla pary. Przegrani czyli dwie drużyny trafią do wielkich przegranych! i nie martwcie się! Jeśli dwie pary po dwie osoby to przegrany z dogrywki i dwójka bezpiecznych ocalą kogoś! Beth: Nie rozumiem kompletnie tych zasad... Paolo: Hę? Victor: Zwycięstwo! Camilie: Nie przejmujcie się, róbcie swoje a ja swoje! Odesłała wszystkie pary na miasto by mogły się zająć swoimi przygotowaniami. Camilie: A właśnie! Krzyknęła do nich. Camilie: Jak przyjedziecie z powrotem wejdżcie do ogrodu hotelowego! Miasto Każda para ruszyła w swoją stroną mając cały dzień na przygotowanie odpowiedniego zdjęcia, które zadowoli Camilie. Zadanie wydawało się dość proste, jednak tak nie było. Musili wpadować się w jej gusta i nie tylko. >>><<< Sierra jako samotna dziewczyna ruszyła prosto do dzielnicy słynącej z takich rozrywek. Sierra: Zobaczmy! Przechadzała się przez alejką pełną klubów, gdzie można było być obsłużonym przez hostów. Sierra: Co za elegancja! Zaczepiła jednego z nich. Sierra: Ta gracja! Coby: Przepraszam! Musisz mnie zaczepiać? Niechętnie się od niej odsunął. Sierra: Powiedz jak ci na imię? Coby: Coby? I.. Sierra: CODY!? Coby: A.. już wiem czemu wydajesz się znajoma... Coraz bardziej się wycofywał a dziewczyna coraz bardziej zaczęła się zbliżać. Ten w końcu wpadł w panikę i zaczął uciekać przed nią. Sierra pogn ała za nim jak płodny samiec szukający partnerki w czasie sezonu godowego. >>><<< Paolo i Beth zgodnie poszli do centrum handlowego. gdzie mieli dokonać zakupów. Beth: Jak myślisz co będzie najlepszą koncepcją? Paolo: Skoro ma być romantic i seksownie to może bordowa sypialnia! Beth: Ooo ciemne pomieszczenie? Paolo: No nie tak całkiem! Z nutą tajemniczości. Beth: Uuu ale fajnie! I może ja będę miałą coś takiego romatycznego! Podbiegła do stoiska. Beth: Romantyczna truskawka z czekoladą? Paolo: Niee, niestety nie. Przekręcił głową. Paolo: To świetny pomysł, ale dałaś już jej to chyba w darze. Beth: No tak! Ależ głupia jestem, dwa razy tego samego nie przyjmie. >>><<< Para Jen oraz Alejandro ruszyła zwyczajnie przed siebie w dość lużnej atmosferze. Alejandro: Więc cóż takiego chcesz zaproponować? Jen: No... Akurat moda to nie moja działka. Westchnęła. Jen: Ostatnim razem cudem podobne wyzwanie wygrałam. Alejandro: Więc na spokojnie ja mogę się nim zająć! Jen: Nie! Nie mów, że sam! Stanowczo ją to poruszyło. Jen: Również w tym ci pomogę bo nawet lepiej jak ty wystąpisz. Alejandro: Czyżby? Jen: Camilie przecież będzie to oceniała. Alejandro: Liczyłem, że powiesz coś w stylu wzbudzenia zazdrości w Heather albo sama chcesz dopiec Victorowi. Jen: Hahaha, nie. Wolę skupić się na wyzwaniu i raz wygrać. Nie chcę ciągle być bezpieczna bez powodu! Chcę coś osiągnąć. Victor to moje zmartwienie. Alejandro: Poruszyło cię to widzę. Jen: On myśli właściwie tylko o rywalizacji i zachowuje się jak kompletny pajac! Alejandro: Z tą rywalizacją nie wiele się różnicie. Jen: W porównaniu do niego mam coś zwanego rozsądkiem. Alejandro: Tak.. nie potrafił być nawet w pewien sposób lojalny. Jen: Mówisz o tym waszym układzie? Nawet się nie przejęłam zbytnio. Może też dlatego, że jednak nic po krótcce do niego nie czuję? Kto wie. Parsknęła aż zatrzymała go przy sklepie. Jen: Co powiesz na to? Ten tylko pokręcił zgodnie głową i uśmiechnął się. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Przekonuję się coraz bardziej, że to ona może wygrać show i robi się zagrożeniem. W każdym razie nie jest na niczyim celowniku. Trzeba by coś zamieszać. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Pojęcia nie mam czemu się przed nim zrobiłam taka wylewna. Może szukam relacji z kimś spoza obsady czy Victora. Albo zwyczajnie w świecie chcę się dogadać z partnerem z zadania. *wzruszyła ramionami* >>><<< Ta para wyjątkowo krzywo na siebie spoglądała. Heather: Dobra! Plan! Szarpnęła nim i spojrzała się w jego oczy. Heather: Masz się mnie słuchać! Victor: Ciebie? Ahahaha! Nie! Ja wygrywam sam. Heather: Mam naprawdę zły nastrój dzisiaj! Mamy to wygrać! Szarpała go dalej, ale ten nic z tego sobie nie robił. Victor: Ta. A ja pamiętam, że jesteś tą która mnie upokorzyła. Heather: Poważnie? To było pięć odcinków temu! Victor: Pfff.. Siadł sobie na chodniku. Victor: Nie przekonasz mnie do wpółpracy. Heather: Chcesz się przekonać!? Złapała go za fraki i zaciągnęła w ciemne miejsce. Nie wiadomo co się potem zdarzyło. Słychać było jedynie trzaski łamanych kości. >>><<< Sierra: No dobrze Cody! Coby: *próbował coś wykrztusić* Sierra: Przestań proszę Siedział związany w jakimś pokoiku. Sierra: Spójrzmy! Znowu zaczął się wierzgać. Sierra: Czy to nie jest seksowne! Wzięła pierwszą lepszą bieliznę z jego szafy. Najprawdopodobniej należała ona do dziewczyny tego chłopaka. W wyobrażeniach Sierry to do niej. Sierra: Jaka urocza! Ją założę! Zaczęła przygotowywać swój jakże erotyczny pokaz. Rozłożyła się na łóżku przyjmując kilka seksownych poz. Chłopak wykorzystał sposobność i przez jej nieuwagę zdobył pilnik. Powoli zaczął przecinać wiążące go liny po czym wyskoczył z krzesła. Coby: Wolny! I wyskoczył przez okno z dziesiątego piętra. Sierra: CODY! WRÓĆ! Cała zapłakana wyjrzała przez okno. Sierra: To zdjęcie będzie na twoją cześć! NIE CHCĘ BYŚ MNIE ZAPAMIĘTAŁ TAKIEJ! OH CODY! Nagle zauważyła odpalony laptop, gdzie mając jeszcze chwilę czasu dodała jego wpis do metryki zmarłych jak i stworzyła nowy blog żałobny. >>><<< Ci nie mieli większych problemów. Spotkali dawnego znajomego Paola podczas zakupów, który zaoferował im pomoc w tym zadaniu. Paolo: Aż nie spodziewałem się was spotkać! Dilon: No to ciekawe zaskoczenie. Beth: Wy się znacie? Paolo: To przyjaciel Dakoty! Dilon: A przyjaciele Dakoty to moi przyjaciele! Odparł i otworzył im drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Dilon: Dzięki Dakocie rozwinęliśmy skrzydła! I spójrzcie! Przed ich oczyma ukazał się niesamowity apartament. Paolo: Wow! Genialnie! Dilon: Chętnie wam pomogę, możecie zrobić małą sesję w jej sypialni. Beth: Więc do roboty! Pełna ekscytacji Beth rozpoczęła przygotowania. Niczym na profesjonalnej sesji wystroiła się, wykonała makijaż jak i Paolo pomógł jej poprawić jej styl poruszania się niczym modelka i pozowanie. Chwile potem odbyła się ów sesja. Zadowoleni wybrali najlepsze zdjęcie. >>><<< Alejandro wraz z Jen postanowili po dość zgodnej dyskusji znależli miejsce w meblowym gdzie mogli wykonać to zdjęcie. Jen: Pośpieszmy się lepiej. Wyciągnęła aparat, który dostała od Camilie. Jen: Jaki wstyd. Alejandro: Wstyd? Za nim stał tłum podążających fanek. Alejandro: Mnie się podoba. Przybrał kocie ruchy a tłum fanek zawył. Jen: Dobrze, bez popisów proszę. Alejandro: Miau! Uśmiechnął się chytrze i zaczął pozować. Jakoś obsługa sklepu nie interweniowała. Uznali to za dobrą reklamę bo po udanej sesji klientki zaczęły sie bić o to która zakupi kanapę. Sama Jen była lekko zażenowana bo nie należała do takiego świata mody i gwiazdorstwa. >>><<< Sesja Heather jak i Victora była prawie gotowa. Poprawił jedynie kilka szczegółów. Na twarzy gdzie oberwał od Hedzi siniak zdawał się puchnieć. Heather: Wyglądasz z tym odrażająco. Victor: Z czym? Nic się nie stało! Heather: Zamknij się w końcu i łap aparat! Wcisnęła wręcz mu zdjęcie. Heather: I zobacz! ZNOWU PRZEZ CIEBIE MUSZĘ... AHH! Znowu dostała napadu szału. Sam Victor skulony przecierał obiektyw. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): Co o jest? Co to! *Łapie się ja koszulę i miętoli ją w dłoni* Serce mi wali jak szalone. Pot ze mnie leci? CO SIĘ DZIEJE ZE MNĄ! Victor: Gotowe... Ta obróciła się z pełną gracją jak na nią i uśmiechnęła się. Ten natychmiast się zaczął wycofywać. Jednak przęłknał ślinę i uniósł aparat. Heather: Rób te zdjęcia... Zaczął pstrykać a Heather przybierała różne pozy. Wydawało się, że poszło wszystko sprawnie. Po udanej sesji zasiedli przy stole gdzie odebrała mu aparat. Heather: Jeśli przegramy przez ciebie nie popuszczę tego płazem. Victor: Wygramy.. wygramy na pewno! Uniosła wymownie brew aż w końcu wybrała też jedno zdjęcie. Heather: To się nada najlepiej. Ruszajmy je wywołać i kończmy tą błazenadę. Szybko udali się w drogę powrotną prosto do hotelu. Hotel Zawodnicy po kolei przyjeżdzali prosto pod hotel. Sierra jako pierwsza zdążyła przybyć. Za nią byli Paolo i Beth, którzy uradowali się podróżą limuzyną Dilona. Sam Alejandro i Jen przybyli wraz z orszakiem pań, które niestety musiał przepędzić a sam Victor zmuszony przez Heather ciągnął ją w rydwanie całą drogą. Nie wiadomo skąd go wytrzasnęli ale zrobiła sobie z niego niewolnika. Wszyscy poszli prosto do ogrodu, gdzie miała na nich czekać Camilie. Ogród Nastąpił póżny wieczór i wszyskie pary zebrały się z powrotem do ogrodu hotelowego. Camilie: Jesteście z powrotem! Mam nadzieję, że zaszczycicie mnie świetną sesją! Beth: Jestem taka podekscytowana. Paolo: Byłaś wspaniałą modelką! Oboje się wyściskali. Paolo: Wygramy! Beth: Drużyna miłości! Heather: Zaraż żygnę.. Victor: Żygaj ile chcesz! Zwycięzcy mogą sobie pozwolić na wszystko! Heather: Jak to możliwe, że jesteś jednocześnie idiotą i takim prawdomównym pochlebcą? Victor: Zwycięzca może wszystko! Odparł ściskał ich zdjęcie. Alejandro: Zero polotu. Nasze zjęcie na pewno wygra. Jen: No.. oby. Chciałabym przynajmniej. Sierra: Wszyscy się mylicie! Cieszyła się głupio. Sierra: Cody! Jeśli patrzysz tam z nieba, wiedz że to dla ciebie! Camilie: Nie będę wnikała w szczegóły więc zacznijmy od pierwszego zdjęcia! thumb|left Camilie: Zobaczmy kolejne! thumb|left Camilie: Następne? Widocznie spojrzała z grymasem na zdjęcie. thumb|left Camilie: Aha... Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej wściekła ale tutaj nie miała się co dziwić jak Sierra działała sama. thumb|left Camilie: No nareszcie! Zdjęcie o które mi chodziło! Heather: Poważnie!? Beth: No ej... Smutno się spojrzała w zdjęcie. Beth: Mamy naprawdę lepsze zdjęcia niż on! Camilie: Ale ja chciałam jakiegoś seksownego faceta! Beth i Heather spojrzały z przymrużeniem na swoich partnerów. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Mój partner to był wielki idiota a nie partner! Nic nie potrafił zrobić dobrze! Cud, że dowodziłam tą parą i że w ogóle skończyliśmy to zadanie. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Byłabym trochę zazdrosna jesli Paolo by wystawił swoje zdjęcie na widok publiczny. *niezręcznie stuka palcami o palce i delitanie się śmieje zakłopotana pod nosem bo na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że choci o coś innego* Camilie: Tak więc Alejandro i Jen! Staniecie do dogrywki! Jen: Momencik! Przerwała jej. Jen: Wiesz.. tak sobie myślę. W sumie zwycięstwo nie jest takie ważne dla mnie o ile będę w grze. Poza tym to dzięki niemu właściwie wygraliśmy więc po sportowemu oddam mu tytuł. Alejandro: Jen? Jego samego to zdumiło. Alejandro: Na poważnie? Camilie: Powtórzę po nim. Na poważnie? Jen: Tak to przemyślana decyzja. Oboje mamy swoje cele a ja jeszcze wygram. Camilie: No dobrze, to w takim razie drugie miejsce.. należy do Beth i Paolo! Choć te dwa pozostałe zdjęcia są okej to przekonała mnie ta babeczka i będziecie bezpieczni! Odetchnęli z uglą i się przytulili. Camilie: Pozostani są wielkimi przegranymi i jedno z nich odpadnie dzisiaj hurrra! Nie przeciągajmy i udajemy się na ceremonię! Ceremonia Trójka bezpiecznych siedziała wygodnie na trybunach rozkoszując się ceremonią. Zagrożoną trójkę stanowiła Sierra, Heather oraz Victor. Chris: Już jestem! Camilie: No weż... musiałeś rozwiązać swoje sprawy akurat na ceremonię! Chris: A więc! Mamy trójkę przegranych. Obok niego stał latynos. Camilie nadymała poliki. Camilie: Nie olewaj mnie! Chris: Jak i po raz powtórny Alejandro. Ta wściekła odpuściła i siadła wkurzona na widownię. Alejandro: Oh jak miło tutaj być. Jen: Gratulacje! Odmachnęła mu. Alejandro: Dziękuję! I on jej odmachał. Heather: Zaraz żygnę... Alejandro: W twojej sytuacji też bym się bał. Usiadł wygodnie po czym zarzucił nogą. Alejandro: Ja ci coś powiedziałem czyć nie? Spojrzał się w stronę Heather. Heather: No weż.. to tylko na żarty. Alejandro: Czy chcesz bym zaczął się śmiać? Heather: Będziemy się z tego śmiali potem! Ja zacznę. Ironicznie zaczęła się śmiać z obecnej sytuacji. Alejandro był jednak śmiertelnie poważny. Alejandro: Do rzeczy.. Sierra w sumie twoja obecność tutaj jakoś mi nie przeszkadzała więc łap. Wziął jeden z kluczy i odrzucił dziewczynie. Ta będąc w żałobie usiadła smutna na swoim miejscu. Alejandro: I Victor, mój ty przyjacielu! Victor: Tsa. Założył ręce. Alejandro: No co? Chcesz jeszcze rozgłosić coś światu? Victor: Nic co warto. Obrócił głową. Alejandro: Sojusze to chyba rzecz święta. I nie powinno się o nich tak paplać. Ale racja sojusz na raz by pozbyć się gotki był ok. Victor: Nie bo chciałem też Jen wywalić! Jen: CO!? Victor: Tak, lubię cię ale jesteś moja wielką rywalką i cię zniszczę! Jen: Ty parszywy... Zaciskała wściekle pięść. Heather: Chyba jest szansa? Alejandro: Co nie? Ale niestety... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ja będę się trzymał swojego. Poza tym Victor, nie chcę odbierać tej przyjemności innej osobie do której dzisiaj nawet zyskałem szacunek. Odrzucił mu klucz. Alejandro: Póki co ciesz się. Victor: Wiedziałem, że będziesz lojalny wobec mojego sojuszu. Alejandro: To prawda, że kretynem się rodzi. Heather: Zaraz.. ja... odpadłam.... Padła na kolana i zawyła na cały głos. Heather: ALEJANDRO! Chris: So dramatic! Ależ ceremonia. Niestety Heather, czas na twój lot. Było naprawdę miło. Heather: Alejandro, to ty powinieneś być zniszczony! Chef nagle ją chwycił wciskając do kuli. Heather: Zostaw mnie, boisz się mnie pokonać co!? CO!? CO! Alejandro: Ale już cię pokonałem. Odmachał jej na pożegnanie. Nagle jednak Chef zarzucił do kuli kopie zdjęć z Alejandrem. Chris: Pamiętka na drogę! Ta wściekła porywała kolejne zdjęcia na strzępy po czym kula została zamknięta i została wystrzelona razem z nią w siną dal. Chris: I tak oto kolejna pani opuszcza grę! Czy chłopacy utrzymają tą inicjatywę przez cały czas? Ile małżeństw się rozpadnie! I na pewno zobaczycie o wiele więcej mnie w odcinku. Camilie: I mnie! Wykosczyła przed kadr. Chris: Oglądajcie nas w ... Został przepchnięty. Camilie: Totalnej Porażce... Została przepchnięta. Chris: Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Chiała go przepchnąć ale zderzyli się głowami i zaczęli się siłować i warczeć na siebie po czym nastąpiło ściemnienie. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki